Save me
by Chungdoo
Summary: A request that i twisted to make it work. Anakin/Ashoka. Lemon. One-Shot. Enjoy


Save me

By Chungdoo

Anakin was tired, that was for sure. His recent assignment from the Jedi council had left him exhausted. The mission was simple, locate any trace of sith presence on Nar Shaddaa and report back to the council. Nar Shaddaa, a moon of the Hutt home world has been home to many refugees for many of the past wars between the republic and the sith and this war was no exception.

Flashback: yesterday

He passed through person after person, working to silence his mind, clear his thoughts and tap into the pool that is the force, searching through it as a diver searches the ocean floor for anything out of the ordinary or anything that felt like the presence of evil, the presence of the sith.

He had sensed nothing, he figured he would find at least a small amount of sith aura but so far he had found absolutely nothing. Just, people. Sorting through individual people for a dark presence inside them was like finding a needle in a haystack, except the needle was a thumbtack and the haystack spread a couple miles long.

He had decided to take a break, just stop working and stand by a rail as he watched the people of this planet walk on and about their business.

Then he saw her.

She caught his eye faster than he would have expected and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful, even walking she was the prime example of a goddess. She was a slave no doubt, dressed in barley anything, a strapless bra which barley held in her chest adorned her top and a piece of cloth which flowed down past her hips and to her legs were held only by a thin piece of string. Her dark skin gave her an exotic look and the white markings on her face and some, even on her hips only helped to make her move exotic.

She was togruta; her head tails proved this where the tips reached her stomach as some even rested on her shoulders. Her walk was purely seductive, her hips swaying back and forwards as she walked and the expression on her face begged him to take her. She was truly a beauty.

Her eyes caught his for a moment and he could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat yet again; she smiled at him, lightly and continued walking.

Anakin knew he was doomed, to love was strictly against the Jedi code, but when his head said no, his heart said yes and it reached out to her in an effort to hold her, in his imagination, to cradle her.

She stopped, and started to back away slowly. Anakin looked to see what was wrong and saw that there was a gun pointed at her. The man who held the barrel looked in his 30s, he was drunk and no doubt wanted sex from her.

Anakin knew that if she was a dancer she would be protected by a bodyguard, no doubt she was in the service of the Hutt. The Hutt's guards have been known to be lazy.

So he moved, he knew that he shouldn't but the man was moving her around a corner to what looked like an alley. Here he could help her without anyone noticing if he had to draw a lightsaber or use the force.

He made it around the corner in record time. The man still had the gun pointed at her chest and he had barked his first order.

"Take off ya top bitch" the man ordered, his words slurred by the influence of alcohol.

I could see her eyes flare as the words came out of the man's mouth, especially bitch, she seemed to hate that one the most.

She moved quickly when she suspected that the man wasn't paying attention. She reached for the gun and right before her hand made contact with the weapon the man realized what she was doing and panicked and the sound of gun fire bounced off the lonely walls and into the night, and she dropped.

Anakin quickly brought his lightsaber out from his belt and struck, quickly severing both arms and in one final stroke the head fell from the top of the mans body. Whatever was left fell to the floor.

He didn't worry about the body now as he moved over to her. Even in the shadow he could see her face, stricken with pain and her hands, which gripped her now bleeding leg.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, resisting the urge to run his hands lightly across her cheek.

"I'm fine" she responded, her voice like honey to him. He could also see the worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend" he told her, offering her his hand.

At first she just stared at his hand, like a foreign object and he thought that she was just going to continue to look at it. But slowly she brought her own hand up to his, it took a little time but it reached, softly, to land on his, as a feather would land upon a pillow.

And she cried, not weeping only tears, which flowed down her cheek and onto the ground upon which she laid. Anakin knew better to think the tears were confined to just this confrontation with the drunk man, no these tears were shed for her life and he knew that she would never tell him about her past, no he knew that she wanted him to think differently because he was a stranger, an outsider to her world and her pain.

He knew that he could heal her leg, but she would already be late and no doubt her master would demand an explanation. He bent down to pick her up and at first she seemed shocked, trying to move to get out of my arms but the pain in her leg must have been too much because she calmed down and allowed me to carry her with one arm around her back and the other holding her legs, down streets to where she told me to go, pointed to the various places with her finger.

"What's your name?" I asked politely, trying to make conversation and feed off my desire to learn more about her.

"Ashoka" she replied "Ashoka Tano"

"That's a nice name" I responded and I felt her nod in my arms

"How long have you been a dancer?" I asked

"Ever since I was little," she answered.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop talking if this is uncomfortable for you." I told her.

I heard her gasp and I looked down to see her smiling.

"Thank you" she told me.

At first I thought she was referring to me not talking but I wasn't sure.

"For what?" I asked.

"N..no one has ever asked me for my opinion" she answered "please keep talking, I really don't mind."

"Ok" I responded.

We both were silent for a few minutes, awkward silence surrounded us.

"Am I heavy, you can put me down if you like" she responded.

"no, it's no trouble at all, it's been a long time since I had a beautiful woman in my arms." I said smiling.

She laughed and we continued to talk as she would tell me where to turn. I could have sworn that she sent me in circles around the city. I smiled as I realized that she did this on purpose.

"Here" she pointed to a nearby turn.

"what's your name?" she asked.

"Anakin" he answered "Anakin Skywalker"

"by the way" I said to her "I'm pretty sure we have passed this building already" I said teasingly.

She giggled and smiled as he knew she had figured out that he knew what she was doing.

"Sorry" she said, "I don't get to be carried around by a handsome guy very often" she giggled.

I loved that laugh, god I wish I could have spent the entire day with her but we both knew that that would be impossible. And the buildings that looked familiar came farther and farther in-between.

"Inside here" she finally said, almost sadly.

Slowly I brought her inside, past the bouncer at the door, past the waitresses serving various forms of alcohol, and the customers, some high on various forms of narcotics and the random sober people. I walked her to the room where the other dancers.

"Ashoka!" a voice yelled from one of the walls. "Why are you late?!"

"I apologize sir, I was attacked on the way here" she replied, her voice small.

I gently placed her back to the ground, trying not to show my disappointment. He was a little happy, however, when Ashoka had no lean on him to keep balance.

"Do you think the Hutt cares Ashoka! NO he doesn't, now get out there and make him some money!" the man yelled. The loudness of his voice was mostly drowned out by the music of the cantina.

"sir, I'm hurt, can I get some medical help?" she asked, her voice small.

"NO, your already behind on sales as it is, I don' t have time to wait for you. GET TO WORK!" he said, moving away to check on the other entertainers.

Anakin saw Ashoka's head drop to her knee, which was still bleeding.

"Thank you for your help" he heard her tell him, her voice barley heard above the music.

Anakin couldn't take it, he couldn't allow her to go like this. It could become infected and could be very painful for her. Anakin motioned for her to follow him and he moved into an empty room where no one could see them. Anakin could see a flick of fear in her eyes, he knew that she thought he would seek a reward in the form of a dance or even sex and she seemed scared.

"Let's take care of this" he told her, slowly moving down to her leg. He placed his hand gently upon her leg where she was shot and focused the force through his hands. He rarely healed himself and found himself pushing to complete the heal.

Finally he was done, and removed his hand to see her skin where the shot had been. It was completely healed.

"there you go." He told her, looking up to her face. He expected to find shock at the fact that she had been healed, but instead he saw her smile.

"I didn't think you would heal it" she said. "thank you"

"you saw me, didn't you?" I asked, concerned.

A sound of shouting came from outside the room and she seemed to jump. I was surprised that a girl so scared did this job everyday.

"I have to go" she said, and I thought that I detected a hint of sadness, maybe it was just my hopes.

"Don't worry" she said, stopping as she was walking towards the door and turned her head back to look me in the eyes. "I won't tell" she reassured me, the cutest smile graced her lips.

I smiled myself and before I knew what I was doing I got up and gave her almost all the money I had in my pocket.

She seemed scared again, but I just smiled and shook my head.

"so you don't get in trouble" I told her.

"thank you so much!!" she said excitingly and before I could blink she had gave me a kiss on the cheek.

And then…she was gone.

End Flashback

Anakin sighed as he remembered the events of yesterday. He wanted to see her again. But he knew the rules of the Jedi, no love whatsoever. So he kept himself away from her. But he couldn't help what his heart felt. He wanted to bond with her. She seemed perfect for him and he just couldn't stand it.

He had to forget her, it was the only way for him to forget her. He had an important meeting with one of the Hutt lords. He was supposed to be a merchant with a great new business opportunity for the Hutt. But instead he was a Jedi knight who had heard reports of dark side activity among the Hutts that dark Jedi was hiding in their compounds. He slowly made his way towards the Hutt compound. Where he was to meet with the Hutt's number two, hutts no longer met with merchants themselves anymore.

Hutt's compound

Anakin hated hutts, a fact that had no lessened over time. If Anakin were actually a merchant then he would have made a bigger fuss about the fact that the Hutt was obviously cheating him. But as a Jedi Anakin had found no signs of dark side activity, he would stay here one more day.

Anakin lay on his bed to the room that they had assigned him. As far as guest rooms were concerned, the Hutt was very generous to people who gave him money. He was starting to drift off into sleep when a knock sounded at his door.

"Sir, I have been instructed by my master to dance for you, if that is your wish." The voice called.

Anakin was extremely sleepy and not fully knowing what he was saying he called back "come in, it's unlocked"

The door slid open and Anakin shot up, he knew who that figure was before she had even entered the room, he had recognized her voice but had failed to make a connection before he had told her to come in. But in walked

Ashoka Tano….and she looked great

She was dressed in the same outfit that I had seen her in yesterday, except glitter saw sprinkled around her skin, making her sparkle in the right light.

"Anakin?" she asked, surprised.

"Ashoka?"he asked, in equal surprise.

She made her way over to his bed and he tried to hide his lower half under the covers, because she really looked great. She came up to him and gently ran the back of her hand gently by her cheek.

"it really is you" she whispered.

"are you ok?" he asked her

"yes, I'm fine" she answered then giggled, " I didn't think you were real, I thought I had dreamed up what happened yesterday."

"Nope, you really did look good yesterday, I remember that clearly, I met a pretty woman and carried her in my arms. It wasn't a dream." He told her.

She smiled to him and hugged him closely, drawing her body into his, as if she could escape her life.

"I was thinking about you today" Ashoka said, head buried in his chest.

"I was thinking about you too" he admitted.

"I'm glad" she said and Anakin smiled because he could feel her smile on his chest.

"what are you doing here? I thought you worked at the cantina" he commented.

"my master had wanted to ensure a business partner with the owner of the cantina, he had sent me over to dance for him."

Her head popped up and she looked him in the eye, faces level after that comment.

"speaking of dance" she said seductively.

Anakin found it extremely hot in the room all of the sudden. It became even hotter when Ashoka got off the bed and walked a fair ways between them, motioning for him to come closer.

"Ashoka, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you." He told her reassuringly.

"Your kind, Anakin, and it makes my chest tighten at the very sight of you, the very thought. I don't know what this feeling is, but I like you, you make me feel…safe. You don't know how much that means to me.

She started dancing, her hips moving to music that only they could hear. Anakin was trying to avert his eyes so as to not openly stare at her. He knew that he didn't see her as a dancer, only there for his entertainment, he saw her as a beautiful woman whom he had fallen for and was no different than a queen.

He saw Ashoka smile at his attempt, she giggled when he obviously failed. He gulped as she walked slowly towards him, licking her lips slowly.

"It's ok" she whispered, slowly taking off his shirt, lifting it in her hands slowly and letting it drop to the floor.

"I want to experience this feeling" she whispered, tracing one of her fingers down his exposed chest, eliciting a shiver from him.

"I want to experience this warmth. The warmth I feel for you" she whispered. Circling the tip of her finger around his nipple.

"Y..Your v..very good" he said, his breath increasing.

She smiled and got on the bed, moving each leg onto one side of his waist to sit on her heels.

"I guess so" she whispered, grinding her hips to rub herself against his pants, against himself.

Anakin moaned and pushed himself against her grinding hips. He felt her push him back to the bed, all the while her hips still grinding against him. He felt his breath catch as she lowered her head to his chest and planted small kisses up his stomach to his chest, up his neck and made it slowly to his ear, where she nibbled gently before sucking on it gently.

Anakin brought his hands up to touch her and she reacted by using her hands to pin his.

"don't touch the dancer" she whispered, a grin on her face and her tone clearly aroused.

Anakin didn't have time to argue, what she was making him feel was outrageous. He had never felt such pleasure.

He watched as she stopped grinding her hips against him and moved her hands over to his pants. Watching him to make sure he didn't try anything with his hands, she gently pulled off his pants but left his underwear on, clearly exposing his excitement through the fabric.

"a little at a time" she teased, moving her hands back to trap his and started grinding her hips again, increasing pressure on him with her hips.

Anakin wished that she wasn't wearing that slave girl outfit now, in fact he wished she wasn't wearing anything at all. The way she moved her hips had to be illegal, it sent him shivering with desire. Desire for her.

She moved her mouth down from his ear slowly back down to his chest, planting small kisses with her mouth, or licking softly in small circles at different spots. From there she moved down his chest, past his stomach and to the line of underwear where fabric met skin. He watched as she used her tongue to lightly lick the thin line, and to tease him even more, would push her tongue past the line a little ways.

By now she had brought her hips to deep dips against him, pushing him up and down with each dip. Finally she stopped teasing him with her tongue and slowly brought her face up to be even with his. Then after taking a satisfying look at what she was doing to him she moved to the ignored ear.

"I guess it's not fair" she whispered to him, using the warmth of her breath to use on the ear.

"I get to see you without a shirt." She commented, bringing her mouth over to his nipple, where she took it into her mouth and sucked gently, using her tongue to trace circles over it.

"but you don't get to see me without one" she commented, releasing his nipple.

Anakin gulped as she released one of her hands and moved it over to her top. With a quick gesture it was gone, revealing her complete chest to his eyes, which ate up the chance to see more of her flesh.

Using her hands, she pushed his hands to the top of the bed, far away from their bodies.

"Let's have some fun" she whispered, stretching her chest out so his chest could feel her perky nipples against his chest, pushing slowly up and down his chest.

Anakin loved the feel of her chest on his, he also loved the feel of lekku on his skin, and the warm organ as it moved up and down his chest as her hips played with him made him crazy.

"I..wan..want you" he told her, his voice broken up by his increased breathing

she smiled and brought her mouth back up to his ear. "Now, Now" she teased, then moved her mouth to his neck to suck gently.

"there will be plenty of time for that." She told him when she was finished with his neck.

"but I think it's time for another reward" she teased, removing one of her hands from his to move down to his underwear, where with grace, she pulled it off, revealing his throbbing member.

At the feel of his exposed member Anakin tried to move his hands in an attempt to escape her grip, but she was too fast and brought her other hand back just in time to stop him.

"tsk tsk tsk" she whispered. "I'm going to have to punish you for that"

Her hips were back on him now, grinding and scooping against him, teasing him as he could feel the folds of her as they opened slightly to allow him a momentary entrance through the folds of the single layer of cloth.

She went back to his neck then, allowing her grinding hips along with her hot breath and warm tongue to torture him.

"your so…so.." he said, his voice laced with pleasure as he fought the urge to thrust his member into her dress.

She groaned in response and gave him a deeper grind in approval.

"Let's see how warm you are." She commented, removing her lips from his neck.

Anakin thought he was in heaven, sure that he was about to finally have sex with this goddess. His hopes were raised as she moved his back from the bed. And just when he thought he was home free she stopped his hands at his chest.

"Let's see" she said again.

Anakin watched as she lowered her head past his chest, down his stomach and to his member, bending her back and raising her rear to get better access.

Slowly she lowered her lips to the tip, already wet from her previous actions, and used the tip of her tongue to gently circle the tip of his member, allowing one stroke to run directly over the hole.

He groaned in response, it felt so good to him, what she was doing to him.

"you taste so good" she teased. "but I think I need more to be sure"

He watched as she opened her mouth to take in half on him, then all of him. Instinct took over as he grinded his hips as she sucked on him, using her tongue to probe his shaft.

"Ashoka..that feels. So. Good" he panted, thrusting his hips to get deeper inside of him.

She only increased the force of each suck, brining him closer and closer to his peak.

She only stopped when he could barley hold back from Cumming, she released him and brought her face back to his.

"not yet" she whispered, her breath increased.

"but since you didn't cum yet" she told him, "you get you finial reward"

Anakin watched as the last piece of her clothing came off, to reveal her in all her glory.

"Anakin, I want you" she whispered in his ear, her hot breath seeking into his skin.

"be gentle" she added, removing her hold on his hands.

Anakin took hold of her and using his strength, flipped them, so he was on top and Ashoka on bottom.

All thoughts of exploring her body were lost after she had almost sucked him off. He wanted her. Badly.

He moved himself to her entrance and he moved his lips to hers, engaging the two in a passionate open mouth kiss. He allowed her tongue to explore his and his mouth as he slowly penetrated her, pushing himself through her tight walls that seemed to tighten as a response to his presence.

Ashoka broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure as he slid inside her, her hands on his back and her hips working their magic on him. Anakin felt great, her hips grinding him made him slide deeper into her.

Slowly he pulled out until the tip was the only part of him in, then he pushed in again, a little harder this time.

The two increased their dance, Anakin thrusting inside her faster and harder with each finish and soon he felt her walls tighten harder around his member. He could barley hold back and when the moment finally came he poured all he had inside of her, all the build up passion flowed out of him in their shared orgasm.

Ashoka screamed in pleasure as she came, grabbing his shoulders and pushing her hips as far back as they would go to engulf absolutely all of him.

The moment seemed to last forever, the two as one, connected and pouring all the passion and feelings of that night into each other.

But all goods things must come to an end. And when the orgasm finally ended Anakin collapsed next to her, both panting from the experience. He felt her curl up next to him, using his chest as a pillow as she had once done before. She was shaking.

"Come with me" Anakin said as soon as he could talk.

"…W..What?" Ashoka asked, her voice laced with disbelief.

"I want you to come with me" he said, "away from this place, with me" he told her.

He felt Ashoka sigh and cuddle tighter against him.

"You don't know how much I want to." She told him, "But you're a Jedi, I couldn't" she sighed.

"You can live on couracant, take refuge in the Jedi temple or live a normal life, I'll come see you whenever I get back from a mission." He promised her.

"and what about the Hutt?" she asked.

"I'll make a deal with him for your freedom" he promised, "the Hutt is greedy, I'll give him money."

"…You'll really take me with you?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

"Really" he told her, wrapping his arms around her.

He smiled as she giggled in excitement and feel asleep against him soon after.

Anakin watched the face of his fallen angel, watched her sleeping form and brought his hand up to trace the outline of her smiling face with his finger. She moved a bit at the contact and only moved deeper into him, as if he was her shield from all the injustices in her life.

Anakin knew that she may never fully open up to him about her past, but he felt a bond with this girl. A bond of feelings and passion and what even could be described as destiny. He was meant to be with this girl.

A new conviction washed over him with this and he felt confident that the two of them could be together.

"I'll save you from this life" he told her.

"I promise"

The End

Author's Note:

Hi guys,

I took a break from all the series writing to put out this one-shot. A reader requested this type of story where Ashoka was a slave however I took some creative license and changed things around to where I thought it would work. I hope you enjoyed this and if you haven't read Feelings or Passion yet I hope you do! As always please read and review, I love to hear what you think!


End file.
